This invention relates to a new and improved sit-on-top kayak which provides a multi-purpose usage at relatively low cost using conventional materials and construction techniques.
A sit-on-top kayak makes for a safer product compared to an enclosed kayak which may expose the user to dangerous conditions, particularly if the kayak is suddenly overturned and the user becomes trapped underwater.
Various publications which disclose sit-on-top kayaks include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,490; 5,042,416; 5,061,215; 5,377,607; 5,397,525; 5,425,325; 5,493,982; 5,964,177; 6,035,801; 6,112,692; 6,178,912; 6,210,242; US 2002/0109251 A1; US 2002/0166493 A1; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,745,716; 6,755,145; 6,874,442; and, Design Patents D364,139; and, D400,843.
However, the subject matter of the above patents provide little in the way of construction beyond an open shell, and only provide simply paddling by a user rather then providing multi-use purposes.
Hence, an object of this invention provides a multi-purpose, sit-on-top kayak enabling a user to enjoy various aquatic sports while still providing the basic elements of kayaking, such as simply paddling. These multi-purpose uses include such activities as scuba diving; sailing; kayak surfing; motorized use; fishing; touring; a removable back rest for ease of usage; a combination of back rest and storage container unit for food, equipment, etc.; the area under the back pack unit having the capability of functioning as an insulated cooler; and, the back pack having the capability to divide the weight of the storage container and the weight of the kayak for portability purposes.